


A Voyage of Death

by ArtsyGirl



Series: A Piece of Me [2]
Category: Enderal (Video Game)
Genre: Cold blooded Murder, Detection, Drunkenness, Fights, Fist Fight, Gen, Killing, Minor Character Death, Sea, Ship, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyGirl/pseuds/ArtsyGirl
Summary: The prophetess and Sirius are on Rocio's ship sailing to Enderall. All seems to go well until they are detected and they beaten up by 2 of the sailors. How will the things proceed? How will the prophetess react to the following events?





	A Voyage of Death

“Wake up! Wake up“

Where are these voices coming from? Everything is on fire. 

“Give me a nice, crisp piece of meat! Give me a nice, crisp piece of meat! Give me a nice, crisp piece of meat! Give me a nice, crisp piece of meat…”

I want to run away but the fire is everywhere. I should help daddy, I should help him!

"Give me a nice, crisp piece of meat! Give me a nice, crisp piece of meat…"

"Stop it daddy!"

I feel hands on my shoulders shaking me. Here comes the faint voice again “Wake up! Wake up“

The flames are so hot. My vision is getting blurry; daddy’s voice is getting quieter and quieter. I wake up. I can see Sirius, he’s hands are on my shoulders, so he was the one shaking me. I'm covered in sweat.

He takes a few steps back and sits on a chair “Shh hey. Quiet, damn it! You wanna wake up the entire ship or what?” 

This dream again ... Will that ever come to an end? It haunts me no matter where I am, and whenever I wake up there is this bitter aftertaste, this queasy feeling in the stomach ... Perhaps everything changes once Sirius and I arrive.

Even though I slept I don't feel rested at all, it's all the fault of that damned dream. I don't have the strength to stand so I sit with my back against the wall.

Sirius pinches the bridge of his nose He seems to be angry and sad. “Well, sorry that was a bit harsh. I’m just nervous, that’s all.” He takes a more relaxed position on the chair. “It was that dream again, wasn’t it?”

I lean my head back on the wall “Yeah it was.”

“Uh- huh. Seriously, if we had a penny for every night since we met where you woke up screaming, we’d probably be travelling to Enderal in our own starship, and not like this.” He sighs. “Some things never change, I guess.” He looks off into the distance and then asks “Do you ever ask yourself if maybe you blame yourself for all of this? For what happened to your family I mean?”

I’ve had similar questions like that all of my life, blaming myself for these things, what if I were there, what if I were quicker, what if I was never born… But it just does not work well together with my ‘I don’t care philosophy’ so I try to sound surprised and angered, hope it doesn't come out forced “Blame myself?! What makes you think that!?”

I can see some change in his body language, he is more defensive and on edge, probably just realized that he is on a bad conversation topic with me. “Well… There must be some reason that you dream that same… Thing over and over, mustn’t there? I’m no scholar, but maybe these dreams are trying to… tell you something? I dunno.”

“If there was a reason then I bloody don’t care! It just does not go together with my philosophy. And maybe the bad dreams are the swill's fault, a shitty excuse for alcohol, that I keep pouring into my body.” I point to some bottles.

He seems to be over his defensiveness and carefulness and is looking at me with the ‘I knew that you’d say that’ face. “Hah… As determined as ever. I guess your philosophy may have a point there.” He looks sad again. “But who knows? Maybe something is going to be different now. It is strange. Isn’t it, the way life sometimes goes? If you told me that a few weeks ago, I would have at the very least called you insane. But if the stories are true, there’s no better place for a fresh start. Can you believe it, apparently there aren’t even any slaves in Enderall? It’s amazing.” He runs his hand through his hair to get it away from his face. “Only this whole… ‘blind passenger’ thing makes my head ace.”

“Hey it is not our fault that the ship was so poorly guarded- and we couldn’t afford the passage fee anyway.”

“Not our fault? Damn it, we are thieves, frauds. And unlike you I have a problem with that.” Always the one whose moral compass points to north when he goes south. I should have known how he’d react.

I chuckle “Yeah that is what you get for caring.”

He mocks “Or it may be a racial difference. What race did you say you are?”

I straighten my back as if I were about to give a speech and use my proud elf voice “I am one of the proud bosmer, more commonly known as wood elves. I hail from the glorious land of..." I'm away from home, from my birth land and the people here have never heard of it. I know that pretty much anyone out here finds my past hard to believe, even my dear Sirius. They probably think I'm crazy, heck perhaps I am but that doesn't change the fact that who I was does not matter any more, to me or anyone else out there in this strange new world. "...whatever, It doesn't matter anyway.”

He smiles “Being theatrical again, are we. But anyway how did you end up here, you've never given me a straight answer on that front.?”

I sigh “And I'll say what I've told you many times again: that is a very long story.”

Sirius leans back on his chair and raises his left leg on the right one “I believe I can manage to squeeze your story time into my tight schedule.”

“Brace yourself. It all began…”

Sirius cuts in with a whisper “Wait somebody is coming. Put out the light!”

I wet my fingers in my mouth and put out the candle. What if they are going to find us? We have to hide. Yeah hiding is best. I need to hide behind these other crates, here is too obvious. Shit the bedrolls, food and bottles have to be hidden too.

Sirius is cursing quietly “Shit, shit, shit…”

I crouch down behind some crates and peek through a crack. Two men are coming down the stairs, one older and the other younger. One of them seems to be drunkish.

My friend whispers: “We have to take them out. I’ll take the younger one.”

I can feel my heart beating faster and stronger, it beats so strong that I can hear it in my head. Wait what did he say? Is he insane? We will get caught. Crap that means I too have to fight. Hope that I didn’t overdo it with the alcohol.

Sirius rushes off. First hit can be heard. I get up. Feeling woozy, that last bottle was too much. I have to go and help him. Thankfully there are enough crates to hold on to for balance.

I come around the corner of the crates and Sirius is getting beaten out there. Both of the sailors are on him like mad guard dogs. I lunge myself towards the older guy. My friend uses the distraction to strike on the younger fella straight into the jaw, I hear a crack. Was that the sound of someone's bones breaking? 

The Older sailor pushes me and I hit the wooden floor of the cargo bay. The wood is hard and moist, it doesn’t smell good at all. I can see the old sailor lining up his punch on me but with one move of my foot I trip him up. He flies comically into some sacs. Sirius takes it from there.

I turn on my stomach and use the support of a wall to pull myself up. I glance over to him, my vision still playing hopscotch between blurry and somewhat clear. From what I can tell he seems nervous “Did you see what I did Susan? You were lucky that you weren’t alone. But what in blazes are we going to do with the unconscious sailors?”

I try to blink my eyes fast, maybe the blurriness lessens this way. “Umm...We should tie them up and hide away in some place. It would not hurt if we finished the job.”

“What?! No we can’t just kill them!” He paces back and forth grasping at his head with his hands “No, no, no, no… we… umm… get me some rope.”

He poses the unconscious sailors as I get the rope. I saw it somewhere before, on top of some barrel if I am not mistaken.

“There it is.” I grab it and throw towards my partner in crime. My aim was off, a lot.

He mocks “I see that your aim is unaffected by the alcohol.”

My throat is sore “Oh shut it and tie them up.”

For some reason everything goes quiet. I try to turn around towards my friend but I can’t. What in blazes is going on here? My feet aren’t touching the ground. I can move my head now. We are floating up in the air. A veiled woman appears in the dark. What she is see-through?! 

The woman has something cold about her. Cool air comes from her direction. As she raises her head to look Sirius in the eyes I can see her pale face, is she Arazelian?  
  
The veiled woman has a calm and mystical voice “Poor, lost souls. The probabilities have turned against you.”

How in blazes did she get here?

“Who are you?” There is distress in Sirius’s voice.

“You are confused by my sudden appearance… But my identity is irrelevant” She turns her head towards Sirius. “As are you, dear Sirius… Unfortunately.”

What did she mean by that? What is going to happen to my dear friend is she going to do something to him? Oh please be another bad dream.

“What shit, please don’t tell anyone we are here, please! We didn’t mean any harm, these guys were just… ”

“You ask that I not reveal you, for your intentions were not evil… and I believe you. But sadly, it’s not my compassion that rules my deeds. The first beat of a wing must happen. It is the way the probabilities will fall into place… This is the way it has to be; the way things have been for eons.”

Sirius cries out “What the….? Oh no, NO, what are you doing? Please, don’t leave, we just wanted to…”

She stares into my eyes. They are empty of all emotion. Chills are running down my back. I gasp for air and a loud BOOM rings through my ears- all is black.

\---------

My head is acing so bad as if the mother of all hangovers had hit me. The smell of fresh and salty sea air finds its way into my nose. How refreshing. Some people are talking, a woman and…a man? Wait that man is Sirius!

I open my eyes and a woman, judging by her hat she was the captain, Rocio, was yelling like he was a little child who did bad and the mother came scolding (but the scolding is like a one-sided, uneven yelling match).

“If you wanted to go to Enderal you should have hired on like the rest of the crewmen who couldn’t afford the ticket!”

“But…”

“Instead you ate our food and drank our water doing nothing while my men worked hard!”

We are surrounded by what seems all of the crew.  
The captain looks over to me “It seems your friend has woken up.” She turns to face Sirius and draws out her sword. The captain says mercilessly “You shall be made an example of.”

The bitch runs a sword through him. The ungodly sound of steel going through a sack of meat that people are reached my ears. I pretty much never notice how terrible it was unless someone close to me got hurt. There is blood dripping down the bitch’s sword. She pulls out the weapon and hands it over to one of her sailors “Clean and polish it!” How could she murder my friend in cold blood?! My hand reaches out towards him “Noooo… ” Blood is pooling under him. He didn’t deserve it!

“Men tie her to her friend and throw them overboard. This woman is as drunk as a horker, she’ll drown with ease. Have a nice new life, friend.”  
  
Some sailors pick up Sirius's body, grab some rope and come to me. They tie us together. Oh Lord, Sirius is still warm. He's blood stains me and my clothing. It feels disgusting but at the same time I want to hug my friend and shake him like he shook me to wake up, to come to life.  
  
Two seemingly Kilean men come, they grab us by the rope as if we are some bag to be carried and thrown away. I try to kick and scream but damn me, I’m so weak.  
They swing us a few times and throw us into the salty water. I landed face towards the sky. The water isn’t warm but not very cold either, thank the nonexistent gods for that. So this is this is the end of the line for me. The blackout rolls over me again.


End file.
